


Gravitation

by themis



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, totally fails the bechdel test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis/pseuds/themis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. - Albert Einstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitation

“You’re smarter than this,” she says. “I know you are. You know you are.”

Thayet looks up through her lashes. A blush rises along her cheekbones.

“If you do this, you’ll be doing exactly what you wanted to avoid!”

Thayet stands and walks to the window. “Buri…” she says quietly, but she can’t think of anything else to say. Her hands twist the fabric of her skirt helplessly.

Buri comes to her. “I don’t understand,” she pleads. “I don’t understand. This is why we left. And now you’ll be trapped in a position you said you didn’t want.”

Thayet shakes her head. “I’m in love with him.”


End file.
